Could it be im falling in love
by darkmidnightsky
Summary: Anna Kyouyama sighed. No one i know likes going to a new school. I would deny knowing them if they did but back to my point. Anna the said girl has long blonde hair and black cold eyes. She was very pretty and turned a lot of heads...........more inside
1. Could it be

Could it be im falling in love?

**Okay i am a quitter i know and this is like my 4 story that was never finished and im so sorry but this one i promise to complete.**

**Disclaimer : i done own shaman king. but that's a major shocker.**

Anna Kyouyama sighed. No one i know likes going to a new school. I would deny knowing them if they did but back to my point. Anna the said girl has long blonde hair and black cold eyes. She was very pretty and turned a lot of heads. Today was Anna's first day at this new school and she really did not want to go. But Anna Kyoyama was not afraid of anything _she is fear._ She walked into the school and straight to the principles office.

"Hey Yoh." The said boy turned his head. He was very handsome with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey ,Horo-horo what's up." The said boy Horo-horo had blue hair and he was cute (A/N D only cute) "Nothing much where's Ren and Hao" Yoh shrugged . Ren had purple hair and he was O.K. and Hao. (A/N o boy) REAL HOT. he was the boy Yoh Asukura twin brother. And together there the 'gang' . All of them where in serious relationships with a girl.

Horo-horo and Tamao

Ren and Pirika

Hao and no one

and Yoh and no one

Okay so 2 out of 4 are in serious relationships. This was strange cause Yoh and Hao where the most handsome in the school but the other girls where all fan girls and nothing special.

"Alright class settle down…SETTLE DOWN DAMNIT…O okay now i will like to introduce a new student. class this is Anna Kyouyama."

In came a girl who looked more like a goddess then anything else. A lot of the boys wolf whistled and Yoh looked at her without blinking.

"Miss Kyouyama will you please sit in between Mr. Asakura and Mr.Asukura."

Yoh raised his hand but the other "Mr.Asukura" was not there. Never the less Anna sat down next to Yoh who was still goggling at her. She didn't pay him anymind though and took out a note book and took notes on what the teacher was saying.

About 10 minutes into the lesson. Hao and Ren skidded into the class. There faces where red because they had been running.

"Mr.Asukura, Mr. Tao why are you late."

Hao straighten himself up and looked at the teacher. "why does that matter." He walked toward his desk but stopped when he saw Anna.

He raised a eyebrow. "Well who is this." Anna looked up but didn't smile of anything she just looked at him and then back to her notes.

Hao smirked and sat down. He took out a paper and scribbled on in. And passed it to Anna who looked at it and crumpled it up and threw it at the back of Horo-horo head who picked it up and read it. He blushed the paper said.

_Hey sexy_

He turned around and looked at Anna and pointed to Hao. Hao looked at Hao's disgust face and Anna's finger and frowned. he mouthed '_not for you'_ at Horo-horo and he nodded turning around.

Hao tried again and wrote down again on a piece of paper.

**_What is you name?_** Anna paused and wrote back.

_If you where not late you would know. leave me alone._

**_hmmm Touchy but really just tell me your name_**

_no_

_**come on ill pinch you**_

_you wouldn't dare_

Hao pinched her causing her to scowl and kick his leg.

_**tell me**_

_Anna Kyouyama OKAY know leave me alone_

_**Anna that's a pretty name Im Hao Asukura**_

_I don't care_

**_mm your feisty i like that_**

_go to hell_

_**only if you come too**_

_o shut up_

_**your are so sensitive**_

_bite me_

_**is that a suggestion**_

Anna crumpled up the paper and didn't talk to him anymore.

At Lunch.

Anna sat down at a table alone. The gang sat not to far away at there able.

"She's cute" said Yoh

"Yeah and she is feisty" Hao explained about the note.

Horo-horo and Ren would have said something except there girlfriends where sitting next to him.

Hao looked at her and got an idea. "Hey Yoh i dare you to go talk to her."

Yoh turned red but he never backed out of a dare and he slowly got up.

"umm Hi" Anna looked up at the boy.

"Hello"

"umm my name is Yoh"

"Hello Yoh"

"umm can i sit down"

"Its not my table"

Yoh sat down. and watched Anna eat her Yogurt.

"Did you want something Asukura"

"no i just was-"

"dared to come over here and talk to me"

Yoh blushed.

"Yes i im sorry I'll go"

"Was it your brother who sent you over hear."

"yeah."

Anna stood up and walked over to Yoh. Yoh stood up and looked down at her. (about 1 foot taller) and Anna stood on her tip toes and kissed Yoh…right on the mouth.

She herd a lot of gasp and was about to pull away but she felt Yoh arms snake around her waist and he deepened the kiss. Anna turned as red as Yoh and she pulled back.

"See you around Yoh" with that she turned around and left the cafeteria.

Yoh stood there dumbstruck. _wow she is so beautiful and a wonderful kisser…i think im falling in love._

_could it be im falling in love._

**HA AH! yes it has major OOCness in it but o well. Tell me what you think…i am watching myself type cause i have silver nail polish on its sparkle.**

**let me explain some stuff. **

**I said that Anna was eating yogurt and NOT pudding**

**Why? BECAUSE BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN I EAT PUDDING I HATE IT I HATE IT SO MUCH. the other day my mom bout some pudding i thought i was gonna faint. There are spelling errors cause i cant spell.**


	2. Im falling in love

Could it be im falling in love?

Disclaimer : i done own shaman king. but that's a major shocker. I wonder who it is that will sue me.gulp

She herd a lot of gasp and was about to pull away but she felt Yoh arms snake around her waist and he deepened the kiss. Anna turned as red as Yoh and she pulled back.

"See you around Yoh" with that she turned around and left the cafeteria.

Yoh stood there dumbstruck. wow she is so beautiful and a wonderful kisser…i think im falling in love.

could it be im falling in love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh sighed happily and touched his lips. Hao looked a little angry and the rest of the gang was smirking.

After Lunch

The gang where walking toward there next class when they saw Anna at her locker. Yoh blushed and walked faster. Hao walked over to her and stood behind her.

"What do you want." She said in her usual cold drawl.

"You"

"That isn't gonna happen"

"Well you seem to like my brother."

"No i was just finishing of the dare"

"Yeah well that wasn't apart of the dare"

"What?"

"I dared him to TALK to you. That kiss was all you" Hao smirked

Anna turned around with fire in her eyes.

she raised her hand and….

SLAP 

Hao staggered backwards holding his cheek as Anna stalked away toward class. People would be laughing if it wasn't for Hao was the strongest kid in the school. Hao looked around with pure anger in his eyes. "Your gonna get it Kyoyama"

Anna walked into the class and saw Yoh. He caught her eye for a few moments and than turned red and stared out the window. People begin to fill in slowly and Anna took the seat next to Yoh. Yoh felt like he was going to faint. He turned red and smiled nervously over at Anna. Who looked at him with a blank expression.

"H-hey A-Anna."

"Hello Yoh" she said still looking at him. staring really.

"So um…eh about that um…"

"kiss"

"o heh yeah that was um." Yoh was not redder the red.

"What about the kiss"

"heh its um..just"

"You want to know if i felt anything in this kiss or if it meant anything at all in hopes that we could become girlfriend and boyfriend and then maybe even go on dates."

"heh" Yoh sweetdropped

"Well to answer you question Yoh Yes i did fell something when i kissed it was something of a spark or another anyway it did mean something to mean and although i don't think we should rush into the whole bf thing but we can be friends for right now."

Yoh smiled suddenly gaining confidence "wow Anna your pretty straightforward" He grinned at her. "i will like to be friends"

Anna smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek. Yoh not only turned red his nose also started to bleed. "uehehe hehe"

The class went on with out anymore problems (after Yoh came back from the nurses office) and they headed toward there next class.

Home economics (dum dim dumm)

Everyone one took a seat (Yoh next to Anna) and waited for the teacher who came in Wright after. "good morning class today we are starting a new project you will be pared up in groups and pretend to be….

**Muahhhah muahaha next chapter people hehehe sorry chibiazn. love ya review.**


	3. with you baby

Could it be im falling in love?

Disclaimer : i done own shaman king. but that's a major shocker. I wonder who it is that will sue me.gulp

**A/N okay why did almost the world know what i was gonna do. GEESE**

_Everyone one took a seat (Yoh next to Anna) and waited for the teacher who came in Wright after. "good morning class today we are starting a new project you will be pared up in groups and pretend to be…._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…doing a project that will have you parried up as married couples. (so original) you will also be getting a potato as a child (Oo) so one at a come and pick out of the hat. Boys First."

All the boys went up and picked a name out of a hat of girls. What do you know Yoh got Anna. Yoh turned beat red and gave the teacher his paper. Also séance there where a lot more boys then girls the girls also picked out of the hat. While every other boy got paired up with 2 girls Anna was luck to have picked Hao's name. (he was late again) Anna sighed and gave her paper to the teacher.

"So Anna who did you get."

"Hao Asukura."

"WHAT?"

"It doesn't make much since but it seems that i got paired with 2 boys instead of you with to girls"

"Oh, well that makes since kinda"

"yeah well good thing Hao is la…"

Anna spoke to soon because then Hao bust open the door and walked in. He was holding a icepack to his face and he did not look to happy. He walked to the back of the class. "Alright then class let me read out the pairs."

" Angela D, Horo-horo and Katherine" muhaha

"Cho, Tyler and Pirika"

"Angie Kim , Tom and Tamara"

"Manta , Garnet and Liz"

"Hao Anna and Yoh"

"Felton ,Christen and Rebecca"

"Jake Alex. and André."

"Now come and get your potatoes."

Yoh went up and grabbed a potatoes while Hao (frowning) moved to sit on the other side of Anna.

"So what do we name it."

Hao grabbed the potato

"How about stupid"

Yoh grabbed it.  
"No not stupid You fool"

Anna rolled her eyes. This was going to be a lonnng week.

**short but sweet. thank you for all the reviews i love them. hugs reviews thanks . Next chapter coming soon….**

**really it is.**


	4. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOh

Could it be im falling in love?

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own shaman king but who knows who does huh who owns shaman king…not me._

**Author Note:**_ Sorry it took so long but i wasn't paying much attention to it. Oh this chapter's for. Cho ,Angela Kim and ChibiAzn. whom I LOVE MUHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAH. oh wait the story hehe._

Chapter 4 i think.

The potato's name is Ayashamay (remember Cho hehe) and she of course was a girl. Anna and Yoh took the first shift of parenting while they decided that Hao will be the step father. Anna and Yoh where spending lunch under the tree Anna was eating while Yoh was tickling the potato child. "Who's a cute potato who's an cute pat- HEY!" He yelled as Anna snatched the potato and stuffed it into the bag. "What?" she asked "you looked like a fool" she got up and grabbed her stuff. "bye Yoh" she walked away. "OKAY BYE ANNA AND AYASHAMY I LOVE Yawl" Anna stopped in her tracks but then ran. Yoh slapped himself on his forehead ."great. just great. "He got his stuff and ran to class.

_Why the hell would that fartknocker say that he loves me….maybe he was just joking around or something ugh Yoh you stupid baka._

Anna was stuffing things in her back pack when the potato fell out and splattered on the floor. "oops" she said at the broken potato but she wasn't really sorry she just stared at it. "Oh Ann….AYASHMAY" Yoh ran up to the potato and slipped on it falling into Anna and knocking her over. "YOH" she yelled as they fell. Many students laughed at there position. Yoh face was buried into Anna's stomach and he was holding on to her sides while his body was in-between her legs. "Whoa there guys are you trying to make another potato" Anna growled at Hao and his stupid joke ( i will give a prize to whom ever gets it.) She pushed Yoh off of her and stood up. "Yoh you baka what is your problem." Yoh just glared at her. "ANNA YOU KILLED AYASHMAY " slap "Shut up i didn't kill anything Yoh it was a potato not human." she said in her cold voice and walked away. "Yeah Yoh if you want a real baby im sure Anna will be happy to help you." Hao laughed also walking away the opposite direction. "WHAT A BUNCH OF FARTKNOCKERS" that earned him a kid being thrown at him bye Anna. The kid got up "wow she is scary" he ran away.

**before class**

"Mr. Teacher sir" Yoh said standing in front of the teacher. "Yes Mr.Asukura." Yoh sweetdropped. "That's Mr.Asukura" The teacher wiped his glasses "Oh yes what can i get you Hao." Yoh sweetdropped. "Anna dropped my potato and it broke " The teacher threw the potato away. "Alright then go to class i will handle this.

**during class**

"Alright class i have a annocment, today Mrs. Kyoyama and Mr. Hao Asukura will serve detention for killing a potato that is all." Anna was red and rage was written all over face. While Hao was smiling at her. Anna turned to Yoh. "You are dead Yoh Asukura this means war." Yoh gulped and turned around happy that it wasn't him with the detention even though it should be. Yoh would rather keep it to him self. After class everyone left except Hao and Anna.

"You to students stay hear." The teacher left. Anna was snapping a pencil that said YOH on it in half. Hao walked over to her and sat on her lap. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FARTKNOC-" she was silenced bye Hao's lips crushing into hers. She wanted to slap him but she couldn't he was waning her down. Anger swelled up in her as well as tears (huh?) She bit down hard on his lip until she tasted blood Hao yelped and jumped back and touched his lip. Then looked at her with anger. "Don't ever do that Kyouyama"

"Get.off.of.me" he didn't listen he raised his hand and slapped her hard against the face. She gasped in pain as she landed on the floor. Next thing she new she was being hurtled into the air and her back crashed into a wall. "Aaahaaa" she screamed as Hao kissed her neck and began to undo her shirt. "STOP" she kicked him and he growled but continue until. "HAO GET THE FREAK OFF HER" Someone yelled Anna turned her head to see Yoh standing there he looked more angry then Anna had ever seen him. He ran after Hao punching him in the mouth as Anna slid down the floor watching the boys fight. Soon after there was a loud bang Yoh was standing infront of her. He picked her up and ran out the school and sown a street. "Y..oh" she said. She looked up at him he looked mad like a mad horse or gorilla and was running fast. Anna smiled slightly and slowly oh so slowly very very very okay slowly slid into uncoucipusio i don't know that word unconsciousness,

waka

waka

waka

That is what Anna woke up to a strange sound and slowly the waka's slowly made since and she was hearing a song.

_Im coming out of my cage and ive been_

_doing just find gotta get more cause i want it all_

_it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this_

_it was only a kiss it was only a kiss._

Anna sat up and opened her eyes to see Yoh dancing like a idiot . She smiled. "Yoh where am I" Yoh spun around and smiled jumping onto the bed and leaning over Anna. "You don't know where you are OH NO you have amni-" Anna slapped her hand's over his mouth. "No i don't Yoh i remember your name i was unconscious while you where running because Hao hit my head on the wall to much." Yoh's eyes hardened at the mention of his name. "Anna are you okay" He asked "Yes Yoh where is Hao. and where am i" Yoh shrugged. "i don't know where HE is and i don't know why you care and you are in my room" Anna looked around ."Oh and i want to know where Hao is so i can snap him in to" Yoh snorted "you'll have to beet me to it" Anna smiled. "Thank you for saving me Yoh" she gave him a small hug. Yoh blushed but hugged her tighter. " i would always protect you Anna i lo-" He stopped and Anna pulled away. "what?" he looked at her "N-nothing Anna just umm…are you hungry," she nodded as he smiled and raced out of the room shutting the door and going to the kitchen.

"I love You Yoh," she said staring at the door. smiling.

**Authors note: **_Nooo what have i done Hao is not evil AcK Anna doesn't cry or smile. NOOO okay okay don't worry everything will go back to normal soon…except Hao-sama's inhuman sexiness i don't think that will ever change. ja ne or whatever. _

_Dedicated to Cho , Angie Kim and ChibiAzn_

_That sing was bye _

_The Killers _

_Mr. Brightside_

_i love that song hehe_

_FARTKNOCKERS RULE WHA WHA FINIAL_


	5. could it be im falling in love

Could it be im falling in love

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own shaman king but who knows who does huh who owns shaman king…not me._

**Author's note: **_okay this is the next one chapter thingy im so exited heheteeheheh._

Chapter 5

Yoh came back with some pizza. "Here you go Anna." He said walking over to her and handing her some pizza. "Thank you Yoh" He smiled and sat down next to her eating his pizza. "Oh and Yoh don't think that your gonna get away with getting me a detention." Yoh sweetdropped "w-what?" Anna looked over him her usual cold face yet so beautiful to him. "you ruined my spotless record Yoh i never get a detention before im my life " Anna's anger was starting to boil up "OVER A POTATO" you scooted back a little but was to late Anna Tackled him landing on his stomach with a "YA" Yoh looked up at Anna "w-what are you gonna do" Anna smirked and leaned down toward him. "this" she pinned h is arms down and brushed her lips against his. He leaned forward as she pulled away. "Thank you for saving me" she kissed the edge of his lips and he turned red and started to sweet. "but i still…" she kissed the other side "have to get " she stopped centimeters away from his face he was panting heavily "my revenge" She licked his lips slowly first the bottom one then the top he licked his lips and she moved down to his neck sucking his skin. He let out a low growl and Anna laughed. but before she new what was happing She was on her back and pinned down to the floor and Yoh was now an HER stomach "Anna " he moaned and she gulped she could feel the way he felt and it was poking her stomach. He kissed her softly and forcefully almost angrily. "Annnnnaaa" he moaned again a growl. He kissed her forehead and got of off her. "I have to go" he ran off and she herd the slamming of a door. "What have i done" she growled smacking her forehead.

Yoh turned on the shower full blast the cold water hitting him hard. How could he make him feel this way. He new that he wanted her so bad but he new that he loved her. when he was around her he was so happy so exited everything about her made him happy even when she was so cold but he wanted her.

When Yoh got out of the shower and back into his own room he saw that Anna was on her computer. "What are you doing" Anna pointed to the screen. "Im looking on your computer. How did you get this picture of me Yoh and Why is it on your screen" On Yoh's computer screen there was a picture of Anna running on the track her hair flying every where and her mouth gaping open. Yoh blushed and looked away. "I had a friend take a picture and umm…" Anna stood up and faced Yoh. "do you like me Yoh?" she asked straightforward. Yoh sweetdropped. "ya…no…no…ummm…. yes Anna i do like you i like you a lot" He said out in one breath. Anna smirked. "Good Yoh because i like you too . Are you going to ask me out or not." Yoh sweetdropped. "your so straightforward." She just waited. He sighed. "Anna will you be my girlfriend" She waited a while making him nervous. "Hmmmmm Hmmmmm" He rolled his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips while holding her close. "An-na" she laughed "Yes Yoh i will" He smiled and kissed her again. "Good cause i don't know what i would do with out you." She smiled.

**note: **_short yes but hey there's a reason for it but anyway the next chapter will come soon because i need to work on whisper in my ear._


	6. with youuu oh youuu hewhew

Could it be im falling in love.

**disclaimer: **_I do yet i don't yet i do yet i don't yet i do yet i don't yet i do yet i don't own shaman king ya feel me muahahhahah._

**Authors note please read: **_Due to the threats and wonderful reply's that i got i am gonna update FOREVER hehe joke im only gonna update till i cant no more hehe enjoy now._

The next day at school Anna and Yoh's relationship was well known. Hao wasn't seen for days now and Yoh didn't even know when he was. That day in class everyone was sitting down and talking and such when the door burst open and in walked the most dead droop gorges guy (beside Hao-sama) to walk on the school. He had tan even skin and black silky dark hair that some what covered his eyes he had bright blue eyes that where darting around the place like a hawk searching for a mouse. His eyes stopped on Anna. He looked at her for a while and then smirked looking away. He walked toward the back of the class and sat down. The teacher came in sometimes after. "Ah Mr. Hamigasna i see you already chose a spot. Class this is Mr. Yukanama Hamigasna (Oo) " Yukanama did a silly bow and some of the girls blushed as he winked at them.

At lunch time Anna and Yoh where sitting bye each other when Yoh got up to get a napkin Yukanama took his place. "Hello" he said smiling. Anna frowned. and nodded

"Hamigasna"

"Please call me Yukanama"

"whatever. is there something you want."

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. What is your name."

Anna sighed. "Anna Kyouyama "

"Nice to meet you."

"yeah whatever bye,"

"Wait Anna i want to tell you what i want."

"WHAT"

"You Anna Kyoyama I've herd of you beautiful new girl, smart , cold , and i decided that i want you" He smiled Anna turned red in anger and was about to say something when a another voice cut in. "Well You CANT have her Hamigasna because Anna is MINE" Yoh said . His face was conjured up in anger and rage was evident on his eyes. He was holding the napkins so hard that his knuckles where white. "SO BACK OF" he roared so loud that the walls shook. He took a step forward and Yukanama narrowed his eyes "Who Is this Anna-Chan your brother." Yoh looked even more angry. "IM HER BOYFRIEND AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER ANNA-CHAN" That did it Yoh fist raised up and punched Yukanama hard in the face. "YOH " Anna yelled at him for begins stupid. "now your going to get in trouble" Yoh was not listing he was looking at Yukunama unconscious body. He took a deep breath as the principal walked in "YOH ASUKURA DID YOU DO THIS" Yoh nodded once. "You are hear bye suspended for a week now go pack your stuff." Yoh began to walk away but Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him back kissing his hard on the lips. The principal was outraged. when they finally pulled apart Yoh was red but smiling. "You CAN JOIN HIM IN SUSPENSION MISS KYOYAMA." Anna smiled at Yoh and nodded as they walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Yoh why did you punch him and why where you so upset."

"I was mad that he would dare make a move on you Anna your mine and i don't want anyone else touching you." Anna frowned. "Im not property Yoh" He didn't reply she stopped in her tracks. "Its my body i can do whatever i want with it Yoh you don't own me" Yoh frowned and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a empty hallway pushing her against the wall. "No Anna you are mine no matter what you say you will always be." he said as he stroked her side and down to her butt. "I love you Anna Kyoyama so much" He kissed her full on the lips as she gasped in shock. When he pulled away he looked away in her eyes. "i-i l-love you to Yoh" Yoh smiled and took her hand as they began walking to there lockers. "So my love why don't you spend the suspension with me" Anna smiled. "alright then we can go to the beach and stuff " Yoh nodded squeezing her hand. Little did they know that someone was watching. someone that wanted revenge.

**end note: **_Hey hey what did you think you all. i loved it was pretty coo. hehe so tell me did you hate it love it. what what hehe bye now._


	7. could it be we belong toghether

Could it be im falling in

love

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own shaman king but i know what i would do with Hao-sama (wink)_

**Author note: **_OH You guys love me don't you hahahha thank you soooo much i love you all .Here you go._

**This story is all for**

**Chib Chib**

ChibiAzn3

**Hao-sama is best eaten hot. (wink)**

The next day Yoh and Anna took a couch bus to the beach. They where planning on staying for about a week or so.

" Anna "

"what?"

"Why do you love me"

Anna looked at him with her usual no expression face.

"Because you care for me your romantic your nice and sweet to me and i just have a deep connection to you." She said continuing reading her book.

"Oh" Yoh said smiling at her. "Anna i love you because your different, your strong and not week and your beautiful and smart you're an amazing person and i just feel so happy whenever im around you Anna i loved you since you gave me MY first kiss that day." Anna blushed but said nothing. "That was also my first kiss Yoh" Yoh smirked "Oh so you couldn't resist me." he winked at her. She smirked and licked her lips slowly. She placed down her book and leaned over in her chair so her lips weren't far from his. She placed her hand on his lap and began tracing little circles in it slowly. He gulped his face was red and he was starting to sweet. "No Yoh i cant resist you at all" she kissed his cheek and went back to reading her book. Yoh gulped again and looked down at him self. "Oh lemons in a pie " he cursed . Anna glanced over at him "getting a little happy there Yoh." she smirked.. (A/N okay if ANYONE gets that i will write a whole damn story for them but you have to explain what happened okay.) Yoh grumbled something and went back to looking out the window.

When the bus finally stopped they got of an d went to a hotel that was not to far from the pier. After checking in they went up to there room . Yoh went straight for the kitchen while Anna went to the bedroom. Moments later Anna stormed over to Yoh and slapped him write in his face. "Ooooww." he screamed falling to his knees. "YOH ASUKURA " she yelled down at him. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Yoh stood up rubbing his cheek "what the hell…" owwwww" he was slapped again. "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOH HOW DARE YOU .I M LEAVING" Anna was about to storm away but Yoh grabbed her arm "What are you TALKING about Anna" He said looking upset. "Yoh there is only one bed in that room." Yoh blushed. "w-what" Anna pushed him away "do you expect me to sleep in the same bed with you Yoh is that why you planned this trip" Anna said calmly but sounding sad. "NO " he barked grabbing her arm. "Anna i didn't know that there was only one bed in there gosh" he walked past her to the room. Anna sighed smiling a little.

**Oro: **_okay that was mad mad short im sorry peps but this is a fluff chapter and i will think of the rest later kaki sorry again but i have thanks to issue_

**. Candyberry –love ya**

**pendulumxswing –grrrrrr love ya lozer**

**YohandAnna4ever –ehheheheh love ya much**

**yoshiru –thanks love ya too**

**lexy499-hehe love ya **

**kawaiiXkesshou –i love your name and you**

**DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR –yours was a bit scary. but i still love ya **

**Night Wind Spirit –i also love your name and i love you because you're coo**

**candee-oooh thanks you candee-san love ya**

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL

except you Angela Kim XD just joking i love ya girl.

Thanks


End file.
